An electronic computing and communications system can process information using software executing on servers at a datacenter. The software can include a scope that determines how the software can be used by other components of the electronic computing and communications system. For example, the scope can allow or deny requests to access data used by the software. The scope can also isolate the software from runtime issues caused by executing other software on the servers.